1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, an information providing apparatus, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Client/server systems are used in various scenes recently. In the client/server system, roles played by computers are shared by a client (which may be hereinafter referred to as “information processing apparatus”) and a server (which may be hereinafter referred to as “information providing apparatus”). In the client/server, a user usually inputs a desired instruction to a client while viewing a screen, and the client transmits a request to a server according to the instruction input by the user. The server receives the request transmitted from the client, executes operation according to the request, and replies a result obtained by executing the operation to the client as a response to the request.
Various kinds of information are transmitted and received between the client and the server. For example, when the server transmits a form stored therein to the client, the client receives information (which may be hereinafter referred to as “input information”) input by a user to an input field in the form, and transmits the input information to the server. Subsequently, the client receives the result obtained by executing the form from the server. For example, such handling of the form is also applied to a Web server and a Web client connected to the Internet (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-049613).